it wasnt me
by guitargenocide
Summary: Simon is haunted with the fact that his poisoned alter ego was better than him. what would Jeannette say on one sleepless night. after chipwrecked. one shot.


**A/N: this is my second story, though this one came to me at night when I finally saw the third chipmunk movie. Some MAYBE have read my first story "I'm done" but, I need help. I ran out of ideas for it. But this is just a one chapter story one shot. Heck I'm still new to this so please go easy on me.**

It has been months since the chipmunks and chipettes had been rescued from being stranded in the water. Many say that they would prefer to forget that moment, however one chipmunk has one thing about the island incident. Our favorite blue chipmunk. The glasses wearing, smart, wise, and great chipmunk known as Simon.

Every night young Simon would be in pain. Pain from one thing that has been eating at his heart for months on end.

Every night he would wake up in a cold sweat, shaking, breathing heavy, and all out almost end up crying. However there was this one night, one night, where he actually did have a few tears streaming down his face. He woke up and all in his mind would be the thought of the love of his life

"Jeannette" Simon whispered as he stared at his female friend. The female chipmunk that was almost an exact counter part of him. The one he believed was his soul mate.

"Jeannette" he whispered again as he saw her. Pain filled his heart as he said her name.

After a couple more minutes of staring at his love he decided he needed more time to think. Jumping off his bed he tried to be as quiet as possible. Slowly and as quietly as possible he opened the room window with all his strength and jumped out and climbed out and climbed to the top of the house. Sitting on top of the house he contemplated.

He was contemplating from all of the events that happened while they were stranded. He could not forget the fact that the chipmunks all turned on each other for one big piece of fruit. The fact that he was bitten by spider. Being bitten was not thing that troubled him. It was the fact that he turned into a very different chipmunk. Someone that was not him, yet someone he knew he could not be.

The blue chipmunk was contemplating too much that he did not notice that he was actually followed. By none other than the chipette that held his heart. She watched as he sat there, full moon shining in front of him. To her, he was the one only for her.

"Simon" Jeannette called, hoping to gain the chipmunk's attention.

As he turned around and stood up, Jeannette saw the moon giving him a graceful look. Though, as she looked into those eyes she saw a look of hurt.

Seeing Jeannette at that moment Simon tried to hide the pain under a fake smile. She, however, saw through the fake smile, and was going to put a stop to it.

"hey Jeannette" he said. " what are you doing up."

"Simon." she said. He stopped and listened. " what is bugging you." she paused and stared deeply into his orbs. "what has been bugging you these passed few months. Every night I would hear you turning uncomfortably in your sleep." she paused again. "I'm worried about you Simon. You seem haunted, your heart always has you helping us. Let me help you Simon." she stated

Simon stared deeply into her orbs and knew, he couldn't hold the truth from her. Sighing with a shake he motioned her to sit next to him and stare at the full moon. They sat there waiting for him to speak. Simon did not know what to say so he decided to just go with it.

"do you really want to know what's been bothering me?" Simon asked as he looked at her. "yes" Jeannette replied. Simon closed his eyes and turned back to the moon with a sigh. He knew he couldn't stall or wait for something to happen. So he decided to open up.

" Jeannette… do you remember the incident with the island?" he asked. She remembered everything, so she nodded with a "yes."

"Jeannette… after the spider bit me. You remember the change?" she nodded. "It wasn't me Jeannette. You know that right? It was the spider poison." he stopped and took a deep breath and continued. "what you saw at the island was not me, but I can't get the notion off my chest that I know it WAS me." he finished

"Simon… it wasn't you." Jeannette said

"It was me Jeannette. Because I saw everything. The dance, the bravery, the boldness…. (sigh) the adventure." Simon said "I'm jealous Jeannette, the fact that he was able to do everything I could only DREAM of doing. Giving Alvin the taste of his own crazy, idiotic, and annoying medicine, but most of all openly expressing his feelings and thoughts of everything…. Of you." he said as he looked at her.

"after that moment I felt like I should have been permanently changed. that it should have been HIM…..(sigh) instead of me." he finished as he looked away.

"Jeannette it's hard for me to express my feelings, but one thing he did that destroyed me was that. The dance, the song, the romance… the passion. Both in your eyes and his."

"I saw each and every moment. Yet I was not in control. I felt that maybe without me the chipmunks would do better without .."

"Simon" she cut him off tears in her eyes. " please don't finish that sentence."

"Simon one thing he made Alvin realize that day was that he needs you. The same with Brittany. Simon how can you say that Simone would be a better person?! Simon you cannot be replaced!" she could not hold it any longer she grabbed him in a crushing hug as she cried. After 5 minutes of sobbing, she finally said "we need you Simon." she paused and looked up at him "I need you."

Simon could not believe it he did not know what to say, so he just held her. After a couple moments he finally spoke. "Jeannette" he said softly. "the one thing I want to do now is tell you a truth. I love you. Since the first time I met you I could not get my mind off of you."

They stared each other in the eyes and she said. "I love you too Simon." she leaned in and kissed him expressing her deep desire to him. Simon froze for a split second, and then kissed back. Two minutes felt like an eternity, and they finally broke apart for air. They held each other for another 5 minutes until..

"Jeannette we better go inside… we need our rest." Simon said. "Ok" she said. They looked up at the moon for a couple seconds and then went to bed. Simon, now, was able sleep peacefully that night, with thoughts of his love. He finally let go.

**A/N: ok I know that might be a cliché but hey it came to me at night and when this opportunity passed on I could not let it just fly by. Let me know how I did. Thank you and goodnight.**


End file.
